A technology that enables the analysis of many proteins from a single drop of blood, rapidly and accurately has been developed. The instrumentation has been fully developed and launched as a commercial product. Initial applications have been developed in the field of autoimmune disease. In this project, it is proposed to apply the same methodology to detect autoimmune responses to cancer antigens. This product will be a powerful tool for researchers to detect and characterize tumor associated autoimmune response through disease progression, in a highly qualified automated and standardized instrument workflow. This will enable direct comparisons of data to be made by researchers across the country.